Johnny Hatcher
Jonathon 'Johnny' Hatcher is a supporting character in the Billy Hatcher franchise. He is the son of Francis and Susanne Hatcher, the husband of Jenny Hatcher and the father of Billy and Tommy Hatcher. ''Appearance and personality Johnny is a young man close to his early thirties with black hair, dark blue eyes and a small beard. He has a muscular build due to him working on the farm with his father. His main attire consists mainly of an iguana green t-shirt, grey shorts and a pair of maroon red sneakers. His wedding attire was a grey tuxedo with matching pants, a white undershirt and a bright red bowtie. Johnny, though rough around the edges, is a loving individual especially towards his wife and sons. His love for his family goes to the point where he'll fight their battles for them. One occasion was when Jenny was kidnapped by Dark Raven and when the crow king called his son a 'weak pathetic insect' (feeble spineless worm in the Japanese version) Johnny lost his temper and confronted Raven himself, even though the latter was much more powerful than him. Johnny is also much more accepting to the fact that Billy was growing up, but can show his strict side from time to time, especially when he thinks it's for the good of the family and all of the friends he made. History Early life Johnny was born to Susanne and Francis Hatcher in Denver, Colorado. When he was ten, Johnny accompanied his father to the hospital after his mother collapsed gasping for air at a souvenir shop at Niagara falls. Four years later, Johnny comforted Susanne after she was having another hard time breathing. After she passed on, it left the young teenager scarred emotionally for life and leaving him motherless. Starting a family When Johnny was nineteen, he met and frequently dated a young woman named Jenny and was madly in love with her, to the point where they spent the night at each other's houses. One day, Johnny and his father Francis were shocked to learn that Jenny was pregnant with their child, which lead to an excited Johnny suggesting that they'd have a 'shotgun wedding.' Nine months later while helping his wife and father around the house, Johnny heard a scream and noticed that Jenny went into labor. A full half an hour later, he helped Jenny deliver their son William 'Billy' Hatcher into their lives. Johnny became a devoted and loving father and promised to always protect Billy no matter what. Appearing in Morning land Johnny, along with his wife and the other families, made his first appearance in Billy Hatcher 2: the dark empire where he becomes concerned when Billy tried to explain where he was at, but couldn't. He tagged along with Jenny in following his son and was fascinated by the beauty of the realm of Morning land. After Jenny exposed the group of parents and after she failed to persuade Billy to go home, Johnny sided with his son, saying that Billy was growing up and should be allowed to make his own choices. He was last seen when Billy defeated Dark Raven and when Menie-Funie said the human children can return to Morning land. Television series Johnny appeared in the cartoon series where it was revealed that, when he was Billy's age, he was a hero of Morning land and had known Max Poacher since they were children, explaining their friendship. Trivia'' • Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Males